A Fairly Odd Mother's Day
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: It's Wanda's first Mother's Day, and Poof wants to find her something extra special. But will all sorts of little mishaps ruin this special day?


**DGG: Hello, random readers! Here's a cute lil fluff piece. It's nothing special. It was just something I thought of for Mother's Day. I actually wrote this last year, but I finished it after Mother's Day, and then felt too awkward to post a Mother's Day story after Mother's Day...which it probably wouldn't have mattered, but I felt awkward, so I decided to post it next year. And viola! It is next year. So here it is. I hope you all like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FOP. It's all done just for fun.**

* * *

><p>"Poof, poof?"<p>

A small, circular fairy clad in a purple onesie flew over to a brunette boy wearing a pink hat and shirt with big buck teeth, who was busy with a small box on his bedroom floor.

"I'm trying to wrap this present for my mom," he answered, understanding his baby god-brother's curiosity. "I'm just not doing a very good job," he accidentally ripped the paper. "Darn it."

The young fairy flew around the small box, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Poof?" he looked back up at Timmy, still confused.

"It's for Mother's Day, Poof," the ten-year-old smiled while tearing out an obscene amount of tape.

The baby blinked his large purple eyes.

"It's a day where everyone celebrates all the things their moms have done for them by giving them presents and cards."

"Ah," the baby smiled, but his smile soon faded. "Timmy! Pesent!"

"What?" the boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mama," he pointed toward Timmy's box.

"Oh, you want to get Wanda something. Don't worry, Poof. Mother's Day is tomorrow, so we have plenty of time to find her a present."

"Poof, poof!" the baby clapped.

The boy finished wrapping the gift, placing one last piece of tape on his gift before getting up and hiding it under his bed where it would be safe until the next day.

"Okay, now all we have to do is find a way to get out of the house without your parents following us. Hmm," the boy placed a hand on his chin as he thought of a quick plan. After a few moments, his face brightened as he got an idea. "Cosmo, Wanda," he called.

Instantly his two fairy godparents magically appeared in the room.

"What is it Timmy?" asked his pink-haired godmother, Wanda.

"I was just thinking that you guys have been a little stressed out lately."

"What makes you think that?" Cosmo, his green-haired godfather, cocked his head to the side.

"Well, maybe you're not stressed so much as you are a little tired. I mean, you have both me and Poof to watch out for now, after all."

"And?" Wanda raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"And I was thinking that I could take Poof to the park today so you and Cosmo could relax for awhile," Timmy smiled.

"Well, I don't know, Timmy. Last time you took Poof out you lost him," Wanda folded her arms across her chest as she eyed her godson sternly.

"Yeah, but he was okay," Timmy reasoned. "Besides, I've been doing a better job as a babysitter lately. You can totally count on me this time, guys."

"Come on, Wanda," Cosmo prodded. "I wouldn't mind a day off. Please?"

"Yeah, please?" smiled Timmy.

"I still don't know," Wanda looked away.

"Please?" the two older males chimed in together, both giving her large puppy-dog eyes.

"Poof!" chirped the baby.

She sighed. She hated being outnumbered three to one.

"Oh, all right," the godmother turned her attention back to everyone. "But Poof better come back with you this time."

"He will, Wanda, don't worry. Come on, Poof, let's go!"

"Poof, poof!" the baby giggled happily as he took out his magic rattle. He shook the toy a few times, activating its magic, and transported himself and Timmy from the room. However, their destination was not the Dimmsdale Park, but the colorful streets of Fairy World.

"Okay, Poof," Timmy dug around in his pants pocket and pulled out some money. "I've got…twenty bucks. That should be enough to buy your mom something nice, right?"

"Poof!"

"Okay then," he put his money back in his pocket, "let's go see if you can find anything."

Poof rushed up and down the streets with Timmy close behind. As they went along, Poof looked through store windows for anything that may catch his eye. Finally he stopped in front of a large window, his eyes lighting up. His mama was sure to love that.

"Timmy!" called Poof. The boy caught up with Poof, seeing the baby eyeing something.

"What did you find?"

He pointed through the window and the ten-year-old peered inside.

"A pink wand. She'd definitely like that."

"Poof, poof!" the baby shot like a cannonball through the wand shop's doors without even a second thought.

"Wait, Poof!" Timmy rushed in after him.

When he entered the shop, he found Poof picking up the wand from its placeholder in the window display.

"Hold on, Poof."

"Mama!" he exclaimed with a giant smile.

"I know, Poof. But we have to make sure we can get it first."

"May I help you?" asked the sales clerk, startling the human.

Timmy turned around to find a woman with long, light blue hair wearing a long, white dress hovering behind him.

"Um…yeah," smiled Timmy. "We were just wondering how much this wand is."

"Poof, poof," the baby held it up.

"Ah, that wand," she smiled. "It's guaranteed to last forever and has an amazing acrylic finish. It's a steal for only a hundred dolalrs."

"Yikes," grimaced Timmy. "Sorry, Poof, looks like we can't get your mom that for Mother's Day."

The baby frowned and stuck out his lower lip.

"Poof, don't look at me like that. You know I don't have enough money for something that expensive."

The baby sighed, knowing his older brother was right and reluctantly placed the wand back in the window display.

"Don't worry, Poof. You'll find her something else she'll love."

"Poof, poof," answered the baby dejectedly.

The two left the store and traveled down the street a little ways, but Poof remained glum as they walked down the strip of shops.

"Poof, cheer up. We just need to find something else that we can get her, that's all. No one ever finds their mom the right present on the first try."

Timmy's encouraging words seemed to perk up the baby as his frown was replaced with a hopeful smile. Suddenly, Poof stopped, blinked, then took off again as something else caught his eye. His god-brother caught up to him in front of the jewelry store and he peered inside at what Poof was pointing at.

"Pink-heart earrings with a necklace to match."

"Love Mama," giggled Poof.

"You want to give her the heart-shaped jewelry to show her how much you love her?" smiled Timmy.

"Poof!" chirped the baby.

"Well, let's see," Timmy peered in at the price tag. "Ooh. That's even more out of our price range than the wand was."

Poof sighed, sadness returning to his small features.

"Your gifts are thoughtful, Poof, we just have to find something that's just as thoughtful, but more affordable," he stopped and thought again. "How about candy? Your mom loves chocolate."

A smile quickly returned to the baby's face.

"Okay. Come on, Poof, let's go to the candy shop!"

The two rushed down the sidewalk to the candy store as fast as they could. They entered the 'Fairy Confections' shop, but once they were inside they found a lack of any confections.

"Sorry, kids," spoke the gruff store owner. "But everyone came in and bought up all the candy for their mothers."

"Well, candy's a predictable gift anyway," Timmy shrugged. "Maybe we could find her some flowers."

Poof nodded and the two headed next door to the flower shop.

"You're in luck," smiled the store attendant. "There's one bouquet left."

"Great! We'll take it!" exclaimed Timmy as he exchanged his twenty for the flowers.

Poof smelled the array of flowers as they walked out onto the sidewalk.

"You're mom is gonna love these, Poof," Timmy smiled.

"Poof," the baby nodded as he continued to smell the bouquet in his hands.

"Mama love!" he exclaimed happily.

The young fairy hugged the assortment of flowers tightly. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to protect them from the large semi-truck that went rumbling by the two boys. As it rumbled by, it created a giant, blowing away all the flowers except for one little blue one from the baby's hands. The boys stood there in complete horror. Poof whimpered as he stared down at the lonely flower in his hand.

"Wow. That was inconvenient. I'm really sorry, Poof," Timmy spoke softly.

He glanced over at the human beside him with glossy eyes, but remained quiet.

"We can still do something else for your mom. We just have to think of something."

"Poof?" the baby stared down at the sidewalk.

"Hey! Why don't you make her something?" suggested Timmy.

The baby blinked, looking back up at Timmy.

"Yeah, Poof, you can make something and give that to her for a present."

Poof looked around the street spotting a bakery right across from them.

"Poof!" he pointed.

Timmy glanced across the street, "we don't have any more money, Poof."

The young fairy gave his older brother an annoyed look as he shook his head.

"Oh. Oh, you want to make a cake," Timmy smiled in realization. "That's a great idea, Poof. Let's go back home and get to work."

The baby smiled, shaking his magic rattle again, transporting them to the kitchen of the Turner home. The boys set to work immediately on making the cake. They decided on chocolate since it was Wanda's favorite. They worked diligently, making a giant mess as they went along. Luckily, Timmy's inattentive parents were outside working on the lawn and garden in a one-sided competition against their neighbors, the Dinklebergs, who were completely unaware of this competition. So Timmy wasn't really worried about them walking in. Their main concern, however, was making too much noise. For the time being, Cosmo and Wanda thought their two boys were at the park, and they knew that Mr. and Mrs. Turner were both outside, so if they were too loud in the kitchen, his godparents would surely come and investigate. But luckily, they were able to make a double layered chocolate cake with rich homemade chocolate icing complete with "Happy Mother's Day!" written in creamy, pink icing on top. Although Timmy's mom wasn't the best cook in the world, she luckily had some really good recipes.

"There. All finished," the messy ten-year-old stood back and admired their handiwork. "Now all we have to do is keep it hidden until tomorrow."

Poof planted a tiny hand on his chin as he pondered about where to hide his mother's gift.

"Aha!" he exclaimed.

He took out his rattle and used his magic to materialize a cake-saver around their creation, then magically moved it from the counter to the top of the refrigerator.

"Perfect," smiled Timmy. "Nobody'll bother it up there," suddenly his smile dissipated as he caught a glimpse of all the chocolate, flour, and other spilled ingredients all over the floor and counter. "Wow. Do you think you'd be able to poof the kitchen clean?"

Poof looked around at the mess.

"Poof, poof!"

The baby shook his rattle and cleaned up both the kitchen and themselves.

"Awesome! Now it looks like nobody's even been here."

"Poof!"

"Come on, Poof, let's go back upstairs and tell your parents we're back from the 'park.'"

"Poof! Poof!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Timmy eagerly handed his mother his crudely wrapped gift.<p>

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom!"

"Oh, Timmy, how thoughtful," she crooned as she lifted out a pair of earrings.

"Dad helped me buy them, so it's really from both of us."

"Oh, I love them, Timmy. Thank-you," she hugged her son. "I think I'll go try them on right now."

"Okay," Timmy smiled as his mom got up to find a mirror.

After his mom left the living room, Poof popped in and hovered by Timmy's side.

"Ready to give your mom her present?"

"Poof!"

"Okay. You stay here and I'll go get it."

Poof nodded as Timmy rushed into the kitchen; however, his mood soon shifted from happiness to horror when he saw what his dad was eating.

"Timmy!" his deep voice boomed. "This cake is scrumptious!"

"Dad, what are you doing?" cried Timmy.

"I found this cake on top of the fridge while searching for where your mother hides my wallet from me. It's delicious!"

"Dad, why are you eating it? It says 'Happy Mother's Day' on it. You're not a mom!"

His dad looked down at his piece of cake at the frosted "M" then shrugged.

"Oh well. Your mom would have wanted me to have some cake."

"Ooh, what cake?" his mom rushed in, wearing her new earrings.

"Mom, Dad, wait!"

"Mmm, this is good," commented his mom after taking a bite of her husband's piece then noticed the top of it. "Oh, and it's for Mother's Day too! Timmy, did you make this?"

"Um… yeah," he answered in defeat.

"Wow, honey. We have a chef in the family. We should send that boy off to culinary school!" exclaimed his dad.

"I agree," concurred his mom as she cut out a big slice for herself. "Oh, thank-you, Timmy!"

"Yeah," he spoke flatly as he walked away. "No problem."

"Poof?" the baby asked, upset.

"Okay, so maybe hiding it in the kitchen wasn't the smartest idea on our part."

"Mama," a tear slid down the fairy's cheek.

"Aw, Poof, I know you wanted to do something for her."

"Mama," Poof's lip quivered.

"Don't cry. I know she's special to you. Why don't you just poof up another cake? It would be better than nothing, right?"

Poof shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Poof."

"Poof, poof," he frowned.

"Well, I guess we should go back upstairs. We don't want to keep your parents waiting. You can at least wish her a happy mother's day, I guess."

The young fairy nodded, not looking his god-brother in the eye. Timmy gave him one last apologetic look before turning and walking toward the stairs. Poof, however, hovered behind for a few moments. He didn't understand it. He just wanted to show his mommy how much he loved her. Why did it seem that the world didn't want him to show her? Poof sighed and headed upstairs.

"I saw what you got for your mom, Timmy," spoke Wanda when the boys walked into the bedroom. "They were really nice."

"Thanks," Timmy answered flatly while keeping his eyes cast toward the ground.

"Hey, why so glum, you two?" queried Cosmo.

Poof sniffed, tears welling up in his innocent purple eyes as he rushed into his mother's arms.

"Poof! What's the matter?" Wanda asked, alarmed. "Timmy what happened?"

"Well, yesterday when I said I was taking Poof to the park, I may not have been being very truthful," started the ten-year-old while fidgeting with his hands.

"What do you mean? Where did you take him?" Wanda snapped.

"We went to Fairy World."

"Why would you guys go there?" asked Cosmo.

"Poof saw me wrapping my mom's present and he wanted to get Wanda something for Mother's Day," the boy explained. "Unfortunately, nothing really seemed to go right."

"What do you mean?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, we found a wand she would have liked and some jewelry, but they were both really expensive, so we couldn't get them. So we tried to get her some chocolates, but they were all sold out. We did manage to buy some flowers, but a stupid truck drove by and blew them all away. Poof decided we should make a cake, but my idiot parents found it and ate it. So that's what's wrong with Poof. He just wanted to show how special he thinks you are, Wanda."

She blinked, all traces of rising anger vanished.

"You wanted to get me a present?"

The baby nodded, not looking up at her.

"Oh, Poof," she raised him up so he was eye level with her. "You don't need fancy things or gifts to show me how much you love me."

"Poof?" he squeaked in surprise.

"Of course not. You let me know how much you love me every single day. You don't need to get me a present to prove it."

"They may not be needed, but they sure are preferred."

Wanda shot her husband a glare, causing him to cower slightly.

"Poof, poof!" the baby brightened and hugged his mother.

"Oh, I love you too, Sweetie."

"Mama! Fyower!" the young fairy reached behind his back and pulled out the last blue flower from the bouquet.

"For me?" she smiled.

Poof nodded and Wanda plucked the flower from his hands and sniffed it.

"Hey, good call, Poof. Your mama loves little flowers," Cosmo smiled "I used to bring her some flowers all the time when we were dating. She loved them every time!"

"Poof, poof?" the baby looked up at his mother expectantly.

"It's the perfect present," she hugged him again. "I love it."

Poof beamed.

"So you really love that flower?" blinked Timmy.

Wanda released her grip on her son in order to smell the flower in her hand again, "Very much."

"Good. Because it cost twenty bucks," Timmy smiled.

Poof giggled.

Wanda hovered in the air, twirling the flower in her fingers while continuing to sniff it.

"So how do you like your very first Mother's Day?" asked Timmy.

She looked at her godson and smiled. She then looked back at her flower with an airy, dreamy stare.

"It's better than I ever could have imagined."

"Really?"

"Poof!" exclaimed the baby happily.

"Yes. You guys went through so much trouble to try and get me the perfect present all because Poof wanted to show how much he loved me. My baby loves me, and that's so much more than I ever could have asked for."

"Poof!" the baby hugged his mother again.

"Happy Mother's Day, Wanda," Cosmo smiled.

Wanda nuzzled her son on the top of the head.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>DGG: Well, there ya go. A lovely little story. Please review :)<strong>


End file.
